Hikaru Hitachiin
by VeckeFer
Summary: Así es Hikaru Hitachiin. -Serie de "descripciones" sobre Hikaru- Yaoi.
1. Vestimenta

Hikaru no era ese tipo de personas que tardan una vida en despertarse, también se organizaba rápido y hacía las cosas a tiempo, aunque claro, había un solo problema: Kaoru.

Desde que dejaron de compartir habitación, el mayor de los Hitachiin ya no podía saber que tipo de ropa usaría su hermano, y eso le molestaba...mucho. Por eso tardaba horas.

Aunque ponía la excusa de que era una coincidencia que sus ropas combinaran, la misma coincidencia se repetía todos los días.

Pero bueno, valía la pena despertarse más temprano a espiar a su gemelo a ver qué ropa usaba...así podían tener el mismo estilo.


	2. Humor

¿Cómo sería el día en que Kaoru él tuvieran que ir a la universidad? ¿A un trabajo? tendrían que separarse, elegir caminos separados, pasar menos tiempo junto, y eso le deprimía mucho. Le costaba pensar que su gemelo tendría otros amigos y quizás una novia a quien le preste más atención que a él.

Además, él no era tan sociable como Kaoru, le costaba muchísimo más hablar con otras personas y no creía poder con eso solo.

Un golpe en la nuca, aparentemente una lata, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó y vio al Host Club corriendo hacia él, riéndose por su nuevo juego de "plebeyos".

Hikaru los miró por un momento y les dedicó una sonrisa muy sincera.

Si, él tenía momentos amargos, pero sus amigos siempre lo ponían de buen humor.


	3. Metas

A él le dolían los momentos en los que su hermanito se torturaba mentalmente, pensando en la separación que tendrían que sufrir en algún momento.

Y es que Hikaru no se preocupaba, porque no sería una separación, para nada. Sería simplemente alcanzar su meta, aquella meta que decidió cuando entró al Host Club.

Y en el camino a su meta tendría muchos tropiezos, lo sabía, pero todo eso valdría la pena si pudiese ver a Kaoru feliz, forjando su propio mundo, en el que obviamente, él estaría incluido.


	4. Personalidad

Se quedó perplejo, no, más que eso, estaba atónito; ¡¿Que él era más malo que Kaoru?!. Una cosa era que Haruhi se lo dijese, a ella se lo podría aceptar, pero que Renge, Kyouya y Honey-sempai se lo confirmen mientras su Kaoru estaba enfermo, era otra cosa.

Detestaba tener que estar sin su hermano, pero no podía llevarlo a la escuela con gripe.

—Yo no soy más malo que Kaoru, eso no es posible. Cuando hacemos bromas, generalmente las hacemos juntos, así que esa afirmación es totalmente...

Un ruido sordo interrumpió el discurso de Hikaru...Un balde de agua helada que caía sobre Tamaki.

—¡Hikaru!—gritó el rubio empapado.

Bueno...Si, él era más malo que Kaoru, ¡¿Y?!


	5. Físico

—¡Hikaru!—lo llamó Kaoru , y al parecer, el mayor escuchó, porque dejó de estar en su propia mente como lo estaba hace diez minutos y puso su atención en Kaoru.—¿Te sientes mal o algo? No has probado ni un bocado.

—Ah, estoy bien, no tengo hambre, comí pastel hace unos minutos— Se excusó el otro, logrando que el menor comenzara con su discurso de "sabes que no puedes comer dulces antes de cenar porque bla bla bla..." o algo así.

Luego de la cena en la que Hikaru no comió nada de lo que estaba en su plato, los hermanos se fueron a dormir cada uno en su respectiva habitación.

El ambiente era tranquilo, estaba oscuro y no se oía ni un ruido, hasta que el estómago del gemelo mayor interrumpió la paz del lugar, gruñendo grotescamente.

—Ya cállate, estómago—dijo el chico inútilmente, poniendo una mano en su panza.—No puedo comer nada hasta que baje un kilo.

Y para él era así, ya que luego de la inspección médica en la que descubrió que pesaba un kilo más que su hermano, maldijo todos esos dulces que Honey-sempai tenía. Pero bajaría ese kilo, ya que creía que debía ser físicamente igual que Kaoru, si no era así, ya no sería lo mismo.

Aunque por supuesto, cuando su hermano menor se enterase de sus pensamientos, de seguro lo mataría. Porque aunque no fuesen idénticos, se amarían de la misma forma en la que siempre lo hicieron.

—Nuestra hermandad supera lo físico, gran idiota.—le reprochó Kaoru al notar lo que Hikaru pensaba.


	6. Estilo de Host: Demoníaco

Kyouya Ootori se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando la recién decorada sala del "Host Club" que al día siguiente sería inaugurado.

Tenía la decoración; la comida; los miembros del club...tenía todo, menos una cosa: el estilo de Host de los gemelos estúpidos.

Era difícil, inclusive para él. No lograba clasificarlos en ninguna categoría, simplemente hacían tonterías o se la pasaban hablando solos junto a la ventana, ¿qué se supone que eran?.

Vio al estúpido de Tamaki corriendo alegre entre las nuevas mesas del salón. Concentró la vista en los pelirrojos, que reían sonoramente observando a Suou.

Sonrió con malicia, admirando el cartel que tenía Tamaki en la espalda: "Rey Idiota". Sacó su libreta y anotó con perfecta caligrafía el estilo de Host.

Gemelos Hitachiin: Tipo Demoníaco.


End file.
